


【代陣代】非典型秘術對決

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: -又名：〈多功能家傳秘術之特殊用途〉、〈塑料兄弟的互坑日常〉-沙雕向，孩子們中忍時期的故事，大概15~16歲
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 1





	【代陣代】非典型秘術對決

[一]

木葉城郊樹林裡的一處空地，兩名少年間隔十餘米相對而站。

其中一位手插口袋佇立著。遠觀他的模樣氣定神閒，近看卻能發現其額上細密的汗珠，還有壓抑焦躁而緊抿的唇。

少年周身被許多柔軟細長的東西纏繞。那些物體形似水蛇，觸感也是冰涼滑溜的，在他身上各處穿梭，行經較曖昧的部位時還會以形似頭部的前端親暱地磨蹭，使具刺激性的麻癢流竄少年全身。

身上頑皮的束縛物並未使他動彈不得，只是以挑逗的姿態擾亂他的思緒。他努力淨空腦袋、屏除雜念。接著牙一咬，果斷撥開其中一隻正往手臂上爬的蛇形物，感覺「牠」順著指尖溜走。

少年看見遠處和自己對決的人乘著墨鳥飛來，大概要進行下一波攻擊。他往腰袋一摸，卻發現原先放滿苦無的夾層變得空蕩蕩。

可惡，難道是對方趁他分神時用這幾條假蛇偷走的？

他傷腦筋地揉揉後頸。

這時耳邊出現一個明亮清朗的嗓音：『鹿代，胡思亂想的話會錯過良機喔！』

「笨蛋，距離這麼近幹嘛用通訊忍術啊！別浪費查克拉！」

那人繼續開心地調侃：『鹿代現在的臉很紅喔！』

鹿代「嘖」了一聲。原本想放點水的，這下不得不認真了啊。

做出決定只在毫秒之間。他快速在胸前結了個印，將查克拉注入風中。一股強大的勁風化為利刃由掌心劈斬而出，捲起飛塵與黃土；周身的環繞氣流將身上餘留的纏繞物應聲彈開，使其紛紛落於地面化為五彩斑斕的墨漬。

似乎有擊中對方的手感。鹿代想著，轉換手勢為更熟悉的招式。

「哎呀，果然還是贏不了鹿代啊！」井陣發現鹿代已接著擺好影子術的結印手勢，笑盈盈地道。

井陣乘坐的墨鳥被風刃劈中後化為一攤彩墨。由鹿代腳下延伸出的影子精準捕捉住上空的金髮少年身影。

「在空中沒有施力點，不能瞬身逃開了吧？」鹿代滿意地欣賞成果。

遠處的人在墜落途中還保持著頭下腳上的姿勢，接近地面時才一個旋身轉為雙腳落地，果不其然在那瞬間被腳下的黑影捉住。

井陣嘗試抬腳幾次後確定自己是真動不了，面對這結果也不意外，便喊道：「吶，我說，你想對我做甚麼？」

鹿代張了張口，想到大喊大叫的話喉嚨會痛，只好朝對方一步步走近。

連接兩人的黑影不斷縮短。井陣臉上的困惑愈來愈濃，而鹿代只是面不改色地前進，直到走到對方面前，鼻尖對鼻尖。

「能不能認真點？」鹿代皺眉埋怨，「你要是再捉弄我，我下次就不陪你練了。」

「我很認真啊，是鹿代太強了。」

「你每次都這樣說。剛才你要是不調戲……要是不在干擾戰術上花太多時間，就有餘裕搶先準備下一步攻擊。還有最後那個傳話的秘術不是對身體傷害很大嗎？那種多餘的……」

「好啦好啦！」井陣唉聲嘆氣，「你說再多也沒用，我又不像你一樣聰明，可以想得那麼遠。」

「所以這不就是戰略訓練的目的嗎？」鹿代沒好氣地碎念，但又不敢說重話，才講沒兩句就忍不住抬手拍對方的肩，想安慰一臉沮喪的人。

井陣將下巴靠在鹿代肩上，伸臂摟住身前的人尋求支持。

鹿代輕拍他的背，柔聲道：「好了，待會休息一下，我們再接著繼續練吧。」

懷裡的人輕哼一聲作為回答。鹿代緩緩鬆開對方。井陣的手依然環繞著他的脖子不放，一雙碧色眸子直勾勾盯著他。

想來這人大概要唸叨「此處應有一個吻」之類的明示了，乾脆自己先行動。

鹿代低頭湊近對方的臉，卻在將要親上的前一刻聽見一句話－

「我說，你也太信任我了吧？」

他猛地拉開距離，一看見好隊友額上的陰影及笑意漸深的眸子就知道為時已晚。

標準的白切黑模式開啟。

不待鹿代反應，眼前的人環住他的手已經在他看不見的腦後比了圈，恰好是一個心形手勢。

「我剛才還沒說『認輸』，所以比賽還沒終止呢。」井陣在他耳邊低語：「不好意思啊，你的精神領域借我用一用，我們換個地方對決吧！」

鹿代在失去意識的前一刻思考著：事情的發展怎麼和他想像中不太一樣？

所以說與隊友一起修練甚麼的很麻煩啊！

[二]

三個月前。

月黑風高的夜晚，總會引發不可描述的遐想。

「今天的任務圓滿結束，大家辛苦了。」任務結束後，鹿代雙手插兜，對合作一天的下忍們宣布。

他在呵欠連連中踏出火影樓，走在佈滿星點的夜幕下，離燈火通明的室內愈來愈遠。

「鹿代。」一個輕快的少年音飄來。

他循聲望向火影樓外牆，隱約看見倚在牆邊的熟悉身影。來人的衣著比夜色還黑，全身籠罩在微涼的霧氣中。

「太久不見，鹿代都認不出我了？」

鹿代聽隊友的聲音裡蘊含笑意，頓時放鬆不少，「怎麼可能啊。」

對方朝他慢慢走近，側臉被火影樓內透出的燈光照亮，稍稍能看清面容。

這個人的神情和平時沒什麼變化，氣質卻大不相同。和忍校時期相比早已褪去一身銳氣，不再自信又耀眼，而是愈來愈黯淡，就這樣融入黑暗的環境中。

「井陣，你怎麼來了？」兩人一起走在回家路上，鹿代隨口問。

「這個嘛……，只是感覺我們很久沒見了，蝶蝶叫我來關心你的近況。」

「我嗎？」鹿代揉了揉痠疼的肩頸，「當隊長幾乎每天都要出任務，累死了。」

井陣沉默半晌，才呵呵笑著安慰：「能者多勞嘛。誰叫鹿代最近的表現太好了。」

鹿代仍是無奈，「我可不像你和蝶蝶有用不完的精力啊。對了，你們最近還好嗎？」

「算是……還行吧？」井陣不確定地回答，「我這幾天在和蝶蝶一起修練。」

話音落下，兩人便陷入沉默。鹿代猜測他們修練的結果肯定不好，畢竟組合技少了一人就練不成。而如果練個人忍術不需要兩人一起練，至少他自己就從來不需要朋友陪練。

當然也有需要朋友幫助的特例，僅限於博人和佐良娜練的那種高級忍術。

「鹿代，你能幫我嗎？」井陣偏頭看向他，眼中閃著焦慮和無助。

「甚麼？」鹿代飛遠的思緒被拉回，「組合技的事嗎？」

井陣點點頭又搖搖頭，一副吞吞吐吐的模樣。

鹿代有些不耐，便正色問：「到底發生了甚麼事？是不是博人遇到麻煩了？博人在哪裡？快告訴我！」

井陣緊張地拚命眨眼，「和博人無關。不過這事可能……有點麻煩也沒關係嗎？」

「真是的。那你別說了。」

「我說，我說！！」井陣慌亂地揮手，深怕鹿代又改變心意，「我只是想不通一件事，所以來求助鹿代！」

鹿代有種不好的預感。「……甚麼事？」

井陣深吸一口氣，看向隊友的神色是前所未有的決絕，連帶鹿代也有些緊張。

印象中，對方從來沒找過他幫忙，因為他對麻煩事敬謝不敏，對方總是習慣自己解決或向蝶蝶求助。這回肯定發生了甚麼要緊事吧。

「鹿代……。」

「甚麼？」

「請把你的身體交給我吧。」

「……啊？」

面對井陣閃閃發光、毫無雜質的清澈眼神，鹿代覺得有必要確認一下。

「要借用我的身體做甚麼？你能保證實驗結束後會完整歸還嗎？」

「我只是想知道在男生和女生體內有甚麼不一樣。」

「……我還是不太理解…。」

「我的意思是，我想知道在不同性別的人體內感覺會不會不一樣？」井陣認真地重複，「我仔細思索了好幾天。看來這種事果然不能光靠想像啊，得實際演練才知道。」

鹿代已經石化在原地，連腳步都提不動了，滿臉寫著：你tm在跟我開甚麼玩笑？

井陣以為鹿代不願意，便失望地嘆息，「果然不行吧？抱歉，這事太難為鹿代了。」

「不，那倒不會……。」鹿代用微弱的音量喃喃自語。除了他自己以外，他也想不到井陣還能找誰一起「演練」，畢竟對方是沒什麼朋友的邊緣人。

「真的嗎！？」井陣黯淡無光的眼睛瞬間明亮起來，「太好了！沒想到鹿代願意幫忙呢！」

井陣喜不自勝地拉住鹿代的手臂。原先只是好友間習以為常的舉動，鹿代卻感覺被對方觸碰的區塊愈來愈熱，灼燒感幾乎要將衣料穿透。

他嚇得瑟縮了一下，立刻將手臂抽回。

井陣自然看不見鹿代內心的驚濤駭浪，只當對方是剛出完任務累了，便自顧自地繼續解釋：「不只是男生和女生的區別，相異的查克拉屬性似乎也會有影響。我猜當進入的人體型不同，動的時候順暢度會不太一樣……。對了對了！還有啊，在不同人裡面時……。」

井陣手插腰愈說愈起勁，鹿代則竭力控制表情。

啊啊，為甚麼他開始緊張到反胃了？真是前所未有的麻煩啊……。

「做這些事真的會對忍術有助益嗎？？」鹿代艱難地開口。

「當然啦！這不是顯而易見的事嗎？」井陣十分困惑。

「我怎麼知道，我又不懂山中秘術……」鹿代舔了舔乾裂的唇，繼續道：「而、而且…我……，你不能再等幾年嗎？」

「咦？還早嗎？你該不會覺得我不行吧？鹿代也太瞧不起我了！！」

井陣不爽地別過頭去，雙眼直勾勾盯著前方道路。

「我媽在我這個年紀早就成功了，沒道理我沒辦法啊！」

「我沒說你不行，只是……話說回來，為甚麼是找我呢？」

井陣摸摸後腦勺，不好意思地說：「因為我們從小就在一起，如果第一個人不是鹿代的話我會很遺憾的！而且你給我的感覺很令人安心。」

鹿代聞言後臉灼燒得更厲害，連忙加速超前幾步以掩飾慌亂。

「真麻煩……就算你這麼說也……。」他大聲說。

井陣提步追上他，一邊高聲懇求：「拜託了鹿代！在全村的男生中我只相信你的能力！」

「………。」

鹿代最終跳上一旁的電線杆，以最快速度飛躍回家。

[三]

有一點好感的對象老是脫口而出虎狼之詞怎麼辦？

在線等太麻煩。但真的很急。

距離上次談話已經過了一星期，鹿代在路上巧遇井陣時總會像看到天敵一般避之唯恐不及。甚至僅是瞥一眼就噁心到全身冒汗，連話都說不清楚。

井陣對竹馬詭異的舉動完全摸不著頭緒，心想這人是不是午覺睡太多，連帶把智商也睡沒了，好可憐。

而另一邊，此時的鹿代正在家中走廊來回踱步。

兩人成為竹馬已十多年，鹿代對井陣心直口快的性格也差不多免疫，只有某些特定的時機會遭受心臟爆擊。

包含但不限於以下情況：

『井陣，目前情勢危急，待會你先用超獸偽畫誘敵，由蝶蝶打先鋒，然後我……（以下省略百字）。』

『哈哈哈，在刺激的場合聽到鹿代的聲音讓人特別興奮～。一起大幹一場吧！』

或者是：

『欸，天色不早了，今天就玩到這吧。明天再一起去買新的激忍卷。』

『咦？這就要走了嗎？我都還沒贏過耶！要是時間也像激忍卷一樣可以用買的就好了。我想買下鹿代的夜晚～！』

諸如此類，那些言者無心、聽者有意的話語使鹿代不堪其擾，但若出言指正反而更害羞，要是井陣其實沒這個意思呢？

不對不對，人家本來就沒這個意思啊！我在想甚麼！？

井陣的木頭程度可是和前半生住在培養皿裡的巳月不相上下，要那傢伙說出撩人的話根本不可能。偏偏早熟是智商高的後遺症，鹿代凡事都想得比其他朋友多，井陣隨口說的胡言亂語正好戳在他的點上。

而這大概要歸功於竹馬常和佐井叔叔一起顧店培養出的口才。

鹿代簡直要崩潰。

所以說那對父子平時到底都進行甚麼兒少不宜的對話啊！？

「鹿代！？」手鞠正好經過走廊，驚喜地看著兒子。「唉唷，今天真難得！休息日還這麼勤勞地運動！」

鹿代沒有回答，而是突然改變踱步的方向，走進客廳裡。

手鞠：「？？？」

客廳的電視前，鹿丸正在看國際新聞上的大名們商討建交事宜，沒有注意到走廊動靜。

這就去找老爸商量吧。他心想。

「老爸，井……」

鹿丸轉頭面向兒子。

「井井井……野阿姨她很漂亮對不對？」鹿代話到嘴邊又改口。

「啊？呃，是啊。不過我覺得你媽比較好看。別告訴你媽。」鹿丸帶著困惑回答。

鹿代垂頭喪氣地走出家門，決定去雷堡店轉換心情。

還是問不出口……。

誰會和自家老爸討論怎麼反撩隊友啊？這也太尷尬了。

果然解鈴還需繫鈴人，我應該向佐井叔叔求助嗎？

算了，就算問了也只會得到意味深長的假笑吧。

「鹿代，你沒事吧！？」博人眼見鹿代三口吞下一個漢堡，忍不住驚愕地問。

「唔….嗯嗚唄素啊嗚（唔我沒事啊）？」鹿代口齒不清地回。

「你確定嗎！？可是你連我的份也吃掉了！」博人大喊，伸手將散落於桌面的薯條攏過來，盡可能搶救自己的食物。

鹿代猛地起身。

「博人！！！」

「甚、甚麼？」博人緊張地吞了吞口水，眼神盯著自己手中僅剩的半個漢堡。

鹿代的目光如火炬般炯炯有神，語氣意外的堅定：「可以陪我去跟六代目大人借《親熱天堂》嗎！？」

「……啊？欸？」

[四]

《親熱天堂》不愧是六代目火影欽定的促進青少年成長之優良讀物。鹿代在拜讀過自來也大人的著作後，努力牢記所有親熱名句，大約有50%確定自己可以抵禦井陣的騷話攻擊。

於是他做足心理準備，踏上幫助隊友訓練的征途。

「我說，鹿代不願意陪你練習可能是擔心會很不舒服吧？你換個角度想想，被附身甚麼的光用聽得都讓人起雞皮疙瘩。」蝶蝶從竹籤上咬下一顆團子。

「但實際應該沒什麼感覺吧？」井陣晃了晃手中的團子串。

「當然有感覺啦！！你又不是被附身的人，怎麼能體會那種身不由己的噁心感！」

「可是心轉身和其他暴力的忍術相比，應該算非常溫和了吧？」

「嘛，我覺得精神控制的忍術是另一種類型的粗暴……雖然我也不是不喜歡。」

井陣神情複雜地看著青梅，「雖然我沒什麼立場說妳，但是……胖子妳是不是M？」

「當然啦！人家可是嬌弱美少女！」蝶蝶得意地捧著臉頰，裝作羞澀的模樣，「帥哥們儘管放馬過來，絕對、絕對不要對人家心存憐惜喔！」

她滿意地收下井陣的白眼，準備吞下最後一顆粉紅團子，正好看到慢悠悠走向店鋪的另一位隊友。

「啊，鹿代，你來了！我和井陣正討論到你的事呢！」

井陣一抬頭，對上鹿代侷促不安的神情，便把一口都沒動過的團子串塞進蝶蝶手中，起身輕拍對方的肩。

「抱歉，我不知道找你修練會給你這麼大的壓力。如果你很忙的話，不用把我的事放在心上沒關係，還是專心在任務上重要！」井陣歉疚地表示。

鹿代嘴唇微張，心頭突然湧出一種奇異的感覺，說不清也道不明。

他一直躊躇到兩位隊友收拾好竹籤準備離開，才鼓起勇氣開口：「我沒說我不願意幫你。」

「甚麼？」井陣和蝶蝶同時回頭。

「我說……我可以陪你練習。」鹿代難為情地撓撓耳後，「我是隊長嘛。隊友遇到困難，當然應該盡全力幫忙。這都是為了讓我們班更進步。」

井陣和蝶蝶對望了一眼，相視而笑。

「真的不麻煩嗎？」井陣期待地問，眼神閃閃發光。

「真的……呃，雖然挺麻煩的，但還可以忍受。」鹿代苦笑。

井陣高興地衝上前站在鹿代身側，語氣愈發興奮：「太好了！有鹿代幫忙，我也安心許多呢！那我們現在就開始吧！！」

「現在！？」鹿代內心的警鈴響起，「就在這裡嗎？」

「是呀！不然呢？」井陣腦中已經開始盤算要控制鹿代的身體去多買幾串團子。

「這……不太妥當吧。還是你要來我家？」鹿代提議。

井陣在鹿代的堅持下被拖回奈良宅。

井陣乖巧地坐在暖桌旁，「鹿代，我想只是練習秘術的話，應該不用對打。」

鹿代依舊站在距離隊友三米之外，「嗯，我知道啊。」

「那你為甚麼要一直抱著手鞠阿姨的三星扇？」

鹿代誠懇地回答：「如果待會發生甚麼事的話，我可能捨不得把你打昏，直接轟出去比較快。」

井陣：「………？」

他感覺鹿代說的話愈來愈難理解了，看來找他修練真的十分勉強。還是趕緊確認完，速戰速決吧。

井陣邊站起身邊說：「雖然我應該很快就會結束，但這種事還是雙方同意比較好，我不喜歡硬來。」

「對……請不要這麼做。」

井陣正要擺出結印手勢，卻突然想起剛才和蝶蝶的討論，於是放下手。

「有件事必須先跟你確認。」井陣嚴肅地道：「你喜歡簡單型還是粗暴型？」

鹿代閉上眼，深吸一口氣，咬著牙回答：「簡單……一點？」

「哦！好的。」井陣點點頭，再次用手掌比了顆心，「那我剛開始會慢慢來，先讓你適應一下力道。」

「………。」

在鹿代還未反應過來之前，兩人置身於一片與世隔絕的世界。

井陣在鹿代的精神領域中遍尋不到對方的蹤跡，正納悶著，突然一股強大的推力朝自己襲來。

接著他的精神被強制從鹿代身上抽離。

意識恢復後，井陣發現自己躺在地上，胸口以下有股沉甸甸的壓力，下巴好像被頭髮之類的黑色不明物掃過而有些刺癢。

很快的，身上的重量消失，取而代之是多了一片陰影壟罩在自己上方。他眨眨泛著水霧的眼眸，終於看清上方的陰影是鹿代。

啊，剛才他好像沒控制好動作而害鹿代的身體跌倒了……。不過倒在自己身上也太巧了吧。

兩人相望著。鹿代以手撐在井陣的頭兩側，室內光線在他一半的臉頰投下陰影，朦朧間看不清神情。

井陣每回練習心轉身時都會直接往後摔在地面，此刻緊貼於榻榻米的背還隱隱作痛，便想咳嗽暗示身上的人該起身了。凝神一看，卻見對方小麥色的皮膚泛起粉紅的雲朵，由頰邊蔓延至耳根，目光還不自然地別開。

「抱歉，我剛才沒控制好查克拉。」他關心地伸手輕撫上方人的臉頰，「鹿代，你沒事吧？」

頰上襲來的暖意使鹿代睜大眼，接著他像觸電般從地面彈起，連滾帶爬地挪到暖桌對面，撿起遺落於地板的三星扇，死命地抱著。

井陣：「………。」

這人甚麼時候變得那麼愛這把扇子？竟然一刻也分不開？

鹿代咳了幾聲掩飾尷尬，「抱歉，剛才很用力把你推出去。」

「啊？」井陣意外地眨了眨眼，「沒事沒事啦！本來就應該這樣。遇到像鹿代一樣厲害的人，我才能意識到自己的不足。」

井陣裝作不在意地哈哈大笑。鹿代咬著下唇，別過臉不發一語。

井陣收起笑意，認真地打量起對方酡紅的臉頰和飄忽的眼神，猜測對方可能有點低燒，難怪剛才急著要回家。

「別勉強，如果不舒服就休息吧！下次再練。」

「不，我沒事。」

「可是你的額頭好紅！還有臉頰也是……。」

鹿代用力揉了揉太陽穴，強撐起精神，「就說了沒關係。你、你……別太靠近我！」

井陣立刻停下伸向鹿代額頭的手，莫名其妙地瞪著他。

「我們繼續吧？」鹿代試探地問，眼神依然沒有直視井陣的方向。

「你的狀況是要怎麼繼續啊？逞強的鹿代真不可愛！」井陣半調侃半無奈地苦笑。之後他站起身，揹起放在一邊的忍具包。

他溫和地看向還坐在地面的人，「鹿代今天好好休息吧。我好歹也算是個醫忍，你現在的狀況真的很不好。」

這句話果然奏效。鹿代不忍心拂逆對方自以為的「專業命令」，嘆了口氣後便回房休息。

井陣跟在後面取了條毛巾浸濕，蓋在鹿代頭上，還貼心地幫他抑好被角。

鹿代心想，對方要是肯稍微碰一下他的額頭，都不需要用醫療忍術檢查，就可以發現他的身體根本一點事也沒有。

但井陣什麼也沒做，囑咐了幾句「別偷偷爬起來打電動」便準備離開。

鹿代出聲叫住對方。

「喂，那個……」

井陣回頭關切地問：「怎麼了，鹿代？」

鹿代在心中斟酌著言詞。

選項一：男人，就憑這點伎倆也想勾引我？

選項二：親愛的，下次來玩點真的吧？

選項三：別走，今晚就讓我們放浪形骸……！

……這些選項都是甚麼鬼！？

鹿代深吸一口氣。

「我只是想說，路上小心。」他勉力微笑，最終還是一句也沒說出口。

[五]

幾天後，井陣又登門拜訪奈良宅找鹿代練習。

「我又找爸媽還有蝶蝶練了幾次，每次都很成功，可是上次和鹿代卻失敗了。我想知道問題出在哪裡。」井陣豎起食指認真地說。

「你和蝶蝶練習時每次都成功？」

井陣點點頭，「嗯。前幾次進入時遇到一些障礙，後面幾次就愈來愈順利了。就是那甚麼……熟能生巧？」

鹿代眉毛抽動了一下。「那個，你們都做到甚麼程度？」

「甚麼程度？這個嘛……。」井陣想起自己初次在媽媽身上嘗試心轉身時被狠狠踹出去的場景。

「大概到弄出來吧？」他肯定地答。

「把甚麼東西弄出來？」鹿代繼續問。

「就是那個啊……你的那個！」井陣在腦海的詞彙庫中搜尋如何形容像『靈魂』的東西，「呃……薄薄的白白的半透明的……。」

鹿代想像了一下，腦中湧入愈來愈多不對勁的馬賽克畫面，壓得他喘不過氣，差點控制不住迅速逃離的腳步。

「鹿代突然問這麼詳細做甚麼？」井陣狐疑地揚起眉，「你該不會想套出我們家的秘術要領吧？」

鹿代其實也不清楚自己為甚麼想繼續聽井陣聊這個話題，明明知道是自找罪受。

他假咳幾聲掩飾尷尬，「呃，你就當是這樣吧……。」

「那可不行喔。」井陣義正詞嚴地糾正，「鹿丸叔叔不是說過嗎？豬鹿蝶的秘術不可以隨便外傳。除非鹿代跟我結婚，那就另當別論。但是鹿代想這樣嗎？」

「啥？你問我也……。」

鹿代扶額。這是要他怎麼回答啊？

見鹿代為難的樣子，井陣以為對方聽懂了，欣慰地點點頭。

「術式貴精不貴多，而且鹿代不需要學習別家秘術就很強了不是嗎？」說到這，井陣靈機一動，「啊，今天擅長體術的蝶蝶不在，乾脆我們來用各自的秘術練習對戰吧？你只用影子術，我只用心轉身。然後看看誰先『推倒』對方。」

「……『制伏』對方。」鹿代糾正。

「兩個詞不是差不多意思嗎？」

「差很多……，啊！算了！」鹿代自暴自棄地宣布：「要練習就來吧。我們誰先開始？」

「那當然是我先了。」井陣理所當然地回答，「因為鹿代比較強啊。」

「喂喂，你也放棄得太快了吧？」

「鹿代從學會走路之前就在練影子術了，我可是從最近才開始練。」井陣將雙手抬至胸前，朝鹿代比了顆心，「準備好了嗎？」

「等一下……。」

「心轉身之術！」

「喂！」

熟悉的失重感使鹿代感覺雙腳一輕，之後又到了那片荒蕪世界。四周甚麼也沒有，連視野中的色彩都模糊不清。

「這次很快就找到本尊了呢！」井陣輕飄飄地從上降落到他面前，「果然只要破解對手內心不可告人的秘密，心轉身就會輕鬆很多。」

「我哪有甚麼不可告人的祕密？」鹿代皺眉。

井陣閉上眼，一副正在感應四周的姿態，「從我讀到的記憶來判斷，你的祕密有：偷借親熱天堂來看、多次在晚飯前先買生魚片蓋飯來吃、弄丟手鞠阿姨的首飾，還有……。開玩笑、開玩笑的！這些都是博人告訴我的，我沒有真的偷看你的記憶啦！別露出那種表情好不好！」

鹿代哼了聲，收斂起鄙夷的神情。剛才他因為緊張而雙手抱胸，還防備地往後退了一步。

「不管你是不是真的發現了甚麼，下次動手前能不能先預告一下？」

「我拿蝶蝶做實驗時都不會先預告的。」

「真懷疑你們的友誼怎麼能維持到現在……。」

「順帶一提，既然我是闖進來的人，代表我現在可以對鹿代為所欲為喔！」井陣得意地嘿嘿笑。

鹿代揚起眉毛。

所以意思是……不管在這個地方發生甚麼事都不會反映到現實？

他的視線掠過對方淡粉色的薄唇，之後移至被短版外套遮住的腰間。那裡看起來很細很軟，鹿代一直想抱抱看……。

「那個，」井陣出聲打斷他的思緒，「雖然讀不到記憶，但既然這裡是你的精神領域，你在想甚麼我還是聽得到的。」

鹿代不敢置信地瞪大眼，「你怎麼不早說！？」

「我以為你知道啊！這不是常識嗎？」

「怎麼會是常識？我又不懂你們家的秘術！」

「啊？不然你以為我們家的秘術是做甚麼用的？我會平白無故跑到別人腦子裡玩嗎？」

兩人僵持不下，井陣忽然雙手抱頭，痛苦地蹲下身。

鹿代趕緊上前一步扶住對方，「你看，就告訴你別亂玩，現在查克拉不夠了吧！還是趕快出去吧！」

在鹿代說完話的一瞬間，井陣的身影消失了，視野忽然回復為熟悉的家中客廳，四肢也找回知覺。

雖說能重拾自己身體的掌控權很高興，但誰能告訴他為甚麼會趴在桌子底下！？

還有腦袋劇烈的痛楚……原來是自己的頭撞到桌板了！

「笨蛋！你搞甚麼鬼！？」他朝已經跳上衣櫃的人吼道。

「為了防止鹿代一醒來就對我出手，只好先限制住你的行動啊！」井陣站在衣櫃上笑呵呵地回答。

「我……，」鹿代氣結，連對決規則也不想管了，「你以為我除了影子術之外沒有其他忍術能用嗎？」

他結了風遁的印，房內立刻被轟隆的風聲填滿，一些小物件例如電視遙控器、相框等騰升而起，順著橫衝直撞的風亂飛。

「你瘋了嗎？」井陣驚覺不妙，奮力抓住衣櫃邊緣，「這種風量就算人不受傷，衣服也會爆開的！」

「少囉嗦，我會控制好的。」

鹿代藉由周遭氣流使身上的暖桌浮起，順勢搬開後從底下爬出。

在他正要站起時，不巧踩中落於地面的遙控器，腳一滑、身體一不穩，原先分散於房內的風集中往半開著的紙門衝刺。

井陣趕緊跳下衣櫃，躲在鹿代身後以免被波及。

「呼，幸好逃過…了…呃……？」

兩人沉默了幾秒，看著站在外頭走廊的手鞠。來者除了披掛在身上的白浴衣外未著寸縷。如果那幾塊僅存的布料還稱得上浴衣的話。

「……。」

完、蛋、了。

「鹿代～，」手鞠和藹地瞇眼微笑，「你風遁練得很好嘛！」

手鞠慢條斯理地蹲下身拾起破碎的衣料，將它們揉成一團抱在胸前。之後轉了轉手肘、手腕，又活動了一下頸部，把關節弄得喀喀響。

「我是不是警告過你不要在家裡修練啊？你以為這棟房子有多堅固？」

鹿代看著老媽愈發陰沉的臉色，就像暴風雨襲來的海面。而他是在風浪中飄搖無定的小船，除了勇敢承受摧殘外別無選擇。

一旁的井陣視線在隊友與隊友老媽之間逡巡，除了吞口水外不知道還能做甚麼。

於是鹿代心生一計。

他裝出愧疚的模樣，雙腳顫抖地前進一步。

「手鞠阿姨，真的真的很對不起！」他朝老媽90度鞠躬，「實不相瞞，剛才我在練習身心轉換時出了點失誤，導致我和鹿代交換靈魂了！所以我是井陣，站在我身後的才是鹿代！」

井陣錯愕地瞪著他，「啥？甚麼？」

「阿姨，雖然對鹿代很抱歉，但您要揍就揍他好了！剛才的事跟我一點關係也沒有！」

井陣：「喂！鹿代，你……！」

「就這樣，手鞠阿姨，我們改天見！」鹿代手一揮向老媽道別，飛快拉開客廳另一頭的紙門朝外頭飛奔而去。

井陣：「……。」

手鞠以極緩慢的速度將目光轉移到井陣身上。

井陣意識到截至目前為止最大的危機。

「呃，那個，阿姨……媽，要不您在動手前先把衣服穿上……？」

[六]

幾個時辰後的隔日，所有同期都知道了這件事。

井陣被蝶蝶等人當街攔住。

「吶吶，鹿代，聽說你和井陣靈魂交換了！感覺好玩嗎？我也可以試試嗎？」

井陣對青梅的好奇嗤之以鼻，「哈？只有胖子妳會相信這種鬼話吧？」

博人震驚地大叫：「咦－！？所以現在站在這裡的是鹿代嗎？」

「不，我是井陣……。」

佐良娜眼睛一亮，「好厲害！這種技術好神奇！」

「不會吧？連佐良娜都這樣！妳不是有寫輪眼嗎？」

巳月瞇眼微笑表示讚賞，「不愧是鹿代，模仿得真像。」

「所以我不是說了我是井陣嗎！你們難道沒長耳朵？要不要幫你們敲一敲腦袋把裡面的水倒出來？」

「對對！鹿代太厲害了！就是這種欠揍的語氣！」眾人齊聲道。

井陣：「……。」

村子另一頭，在公園長椅上午睡的鹿代被自己的噴嚏驚醒。

他拍拍臉頰讓自己清醒一些，因為事情大條了。

井陣站在長椅旁手插腰俯視著他，臉上帶著詭異的笑。

鹿代馬上以閒聊掩飾心虛，「啊、哈哈哈……，你今天不用幫店裡送花嗎？」

井陣偏頭微笑，也不打算拐彎抹角，「送花不重要。朋友們似乎都以為我們交換靈魂了。事不宜遲，我們這就讓事情發生吧！」

鹿代趕緊握住對方準備結印的手，臉上依然保持著笑容，「你想讓甚麼事發生？」

「我還沒試過將兩個人的精神轉換，這就來嘗試看看。就算不能在任務上發揮效用，可以稍微使鹿代痛苦一下作為教訓也不錯。」

鹿代乾笑道：「也不一定是痛苦，說不定意外地有趣呢……。」

「很有趣的話那不是更好嗎？就是很有趣才要嘗試啊！」

井陣理所當然地回答。他撥開鹿代制住自己的手，擺出結印動作。

「……，」鹿代垂死掙扎，「我聽說經常使用精神系忍術對身體很傷，我擔心……。」

「我傷害自己的身體關鹿代甚麼事？」

「要是你受傷的話我也會受傷啊！」

「咦？為甚麼？」

鹿代喊道：「你不是打算用我的身體行動嗎！」

井陣放下結印的手，神情閃過一絲失落。

「……原來你擔心的是這個啊。」他聳聳肩，「別想太多，我也沒打算用你的身體做甚麼危險的事，頂多享受一下平常欣賞不到的風景而已。」

「…..。」

井陣以為對方沒聽懂，繼續深入解釋：「想像一下，當看向別人身體的視角轉換成看自己的視角，能體會到的樂趣一定也不同……。」

「……。」

「欸……，鹿代怎麼表情呆滯啊？」

「……。」

鹿代終於忍無可忍，他嚴肅地起身將手搭上對方的肩。

「井陣，因為你很笨…很單純，有些事我必須誠實告訴你。」

井陣一臉茫然，「甚麼事？」

「當你以平常心直述一件事時，這件事從對方以雙耳接收到進腦中處理庫分析的過程中，可能會因為聽者的某些個體差異而產生不同變因，使得原本普通的一句話被扭曲原意。」

「……抱歉，你說的每個詞我都聽得懂，但我不知道你在說甚麼。」

鹿代傷腦筋地揪亂對方的瀏海（因為自己沒有瀏海可以抓），「我的意思是……，有時候說的人無心，聽的人卻容易想太多。像是剛才你可能只是想表達『橫看成嶺側成峰』，必須以多角度觀察才能全面地瞭解一個人。但有心人士聽起來卻……卻是……」

鹿代後面的話說不下去，因為井陣已經捧腹大笑。

「哈哈哈哈……，鹿代，你該不會真的以為我不懂自己說的話的含意吧？」

「……啥？」

「原來我在鹿代眼裡這麼純潔啊！」井陣抹掉眼角笑出來的淚水，「我可是從小看親熱天堂電視劇長大的人耶！比鹿代開始看言情小說的時間點至少早了3到5年吧？」

「所以說…，」鹿代一時失去思考能力，「所以之前那些話……？」

「那些話是為了滿足惡趣味啦。當然其中還是有正經的事，但只要稍微變化語氣，用詞再曖昧一點，鹿代的反應就會變得很有趣呢！」

「然後你就這樣耍了我這麼久？」鹿代沒好氣地瞪著他。

「也不算耍吧。」井陣嘆了口氣，「裡面也包含了一些真心實意，可惜鹿代情商太低聽不出來。」

「唯獨不想被你說情商低啊。」鹿代回答，默默向前踏出一步。

「鹿代一點自覺也沒有嗎？之前也是，有一堆人向你示好，結果怎麼撩都撩不動。蝶蝶還說你是我們這一代中最難攻略的人。」

「這甚麼排名啊？『最難攻略的人』的稱呼還輪得到我嗎？」鹿代將手舉至胸前。

井陣沒注意對方的動作，仍顧著滔滔不絕：「……唉，連岩部這種戀愛絕緣體看到土影大人時都會臉紅。怎麼就不見鹿代對誰害羞過呢？你這樣還稱得上是新時代的青少年嗎？」

「唔，新時代的青少年有甚麼特徵？」

「『新時代』只是我順口講的，因為擔心把老一輩算進去會得罪很多人……。等等，你在轉移話題吧？別說廢話了，總之就先讓我用心轉身……欸？發生了甚麼……？」井陣發現自己的手突然動不了，這才看見腳下的黑影，「喂，你甚麼時候……！？」

鹿代笑著宣布：「影子模仿術，成功！」

他在井陣錯愕的視線中一點點往前，伸手輕觸對方的臉頰。另一人表面上抗拒著，卻也只能跟著抬手朝他靠近。

「嘛，因為有人明明比我沒自覺卻喜歡亂來，那我只好比他玩更大作為報復了。」

鹿代欣賞著對方的臉頰在自己的輕撫下迅速變紅，之後將手抽回，伸向自己的領口，緩緩拉下外套拉鍊。

當然，他自己都會在外套裡面穿一件短袖上衣，而對方有沒有這個習慣就不得而知了。

「別忘了，雖然我在精神世界裡受你控制，但使用影子術時就是我的主場。」他看著對方無法自控地模仿他的動作，低聲笑著說。

[七]

回到三個月後的現在。

已經從互坑的朋友變成繼續互坑的戀人的他們。

鹿代剛從井陣的精神控制中解脫，邊揉額角邊抱怨：「你這是使詐吧！？這根本稱不上戰術！」

「我媽媽說『色誘』也是家傳忍術之一喔！所以我沒有超出範圍。」井陣認真地解釋。

「色……，」鹿代對這邏輯感到頭疼，「這招式用在我身上就算了，其他人怎麼可能上當啊！」

「唔，有道理欸。」井陣垂眸思索。

鹿代無奈地擺手，「算了算了。我問你，今天怎麼這麼快把我從控制中放出來？查克拉不夠了嗎？」

井陣抬起頭，嘴角愉悅地勾起，綻開一個調皮的笑。「雖然影子術和心亂身、心轉身都很好用，但戀人間的某些行為還是在雙方合意的情況下做比較有意義嘛！」

聞言，鹿代將一邊眉毛抬得高高的，等著對方繼續說。儘管他已經明白對方未出口的話語。「喔？例如呢？」

井陣有些害羞地以指搓了搓臉頰，幾分鐘前的腹黑樣消失得無影無蹤。

「例如……，剛才在精神領域裡未完的吻，我們還是留著在真實世界裡繼續吧？」

END.

***

 **[** **來自親友訪談]**

佐良娜：寫輪眼可以幫助判斷出真相，但他們的愛情用普通肉眼就看得見。(˙ˇ˙)

蝶蝶：我覺得兩個隊友的情商半斤八兩，真不知道他們為甚麼要為了這種事打架。(¬_¬)

博人：因為竹馬們犧牲了一個漢堡和兩包薯條。(˃ʍ˂)

巳月：我也想和隊友交換靈魂看看。(^_^)

手鞠：最後果斷決定兩個孩子都揍了。


End file.
